What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics
Walt Disney Animated Classics is is the name given to the series of Walt Disney Animation Studios theatrical animated feature films since 1937. While the majority of the canon are original, six of them are sequels: Journey Back to Oz, The Rescuers Down Under, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Quest for Camelot, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland and The Jungle Book 2. Films 1930s/1940s *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1942) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Romeo & Juliet'' (1949) 1950s *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1952) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) 1960s *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) 1970s *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Journey Back to Oz'' (1974) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''Here Come the Smurfs'' (1978) *''Looney Tunes Presents: The Mickey and Minnie Mouse/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) 1980s *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) * Looney Tunes Presents: The Looney Looney Looney Mickey and Minnie Mouse Movie (1981) * Looney Tunes Presents: Mickey and Minnie's 3rd Movie: 1001 Looney Tales (1982) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) *''Heidi's Song'' (1982) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Goofy's Fantastic Island'' (1983) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) 1990s *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1991) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) *''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1993) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''Thumbelina'' (1994) *''The Swan Princess'' (1994) *''Blake and Blainley'' (1994) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''Matilda'' (1996) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Anastasia'' (1997) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''Prince of Egypt'' (1998) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Tarzan'' (1999) 2000s *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''Earthworm Jim'' (2001) *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' (2002) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Back in Action'' (2003) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) 2010s *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Wreck-It-Ralph'' (2012) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2015) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run'' (2015) *''The Lost Dragon'' (2015) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''Storks'' (2016) *''Moana'' (2016) *''A Troll in Central Park'' (2017) *''Treasure Planet'' (2017) *''King of Elves'' (2018) *''Smallfoot'' (2018) *''The Italian Rat'' (2019) 2020s *''Gigantic'' (2020) *''Dragon's Lair'' (202?) Home video release lines *Walt Disney Classics *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection *Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection *Walt Disney Platinum Editions *Walt Disney Diamond Editions *Walt Disney Signature Collection See also *What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Disney-Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Movies Category:Films